Uncontrollable
by kittikat8531
Summary: When Venus' father won't support their relationship and tries to take her away, Kunzite kidnaps her to keep her close. Can they make things work and get the support they need? One-shot, please R&R.


AN: So, for those who are looking at this, this is another one-shot based off random things I said in my currently in progress series. In TTT, I mentioned briefly Kunzite kidnapping Venus when her father tried to keep them apart. Well, this is it, though you don't have to have read the others to understand this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the nice stuff associated with it.

88888888

"Absolutely not!" King Venus objected violently. "You're the only heir to my throne. You will marry a good man _from Venus_."

Sailor Venus stood angrily in front of her father, hands on her hips. "Do you really think a true servant of Aphrodite would marry for anything other than love?" she demanded. "I will not alter my decision for politics, Father. I love him."

Lord Kunzite, who had remained passive through the earlier portions of the argument, felt now was a good time to speak his piece. "Your Majesty, I care very deeply for your daughter. She matters to me beyond anything."

The King paid no heed. "I will not allow it. You will return home, now, and I will hear no more of this."

Kunzite had been a soldier most of his life, and he prided himself on his rigid control and discipline. This turn of events, however, was unacceptable. "I will not permit you to force Princess Venus to do anything she does not agree to. She may be your child, but she is also a warrior and a servant to the Moon Princess. She is fully capable of making decisions for herself. The good Queen Serenity herself has blessed our union. You would do well to understand that."

"Kunzite," Venus said quietly. "Please. Let me deal with my father."

He reluctantly backed down. "If you insist, Venus."

She could feel his tension, even though he appeared calm. "I won't let him stop us," she promised, covering his hands with hers. "We'll be together, no matter what."

"No," the King repeated stubbornly. "Why not Adonis? He's a nice lad, seems to like you well enough."

"Adonis would adore anyone that showed him an ounce of kindness," Venus retaliated. "Besides, you've always said my husband needed to be of a decent rank. Adonis is a foot soldier."

"At least he's not Terran," her father sneered.

Now, Venus lacked the overzealous temper of Mars, but she was doing a slow burn. "Why should that matter?" she snapped. "He is a good man, a good soldier. Surely you can at least respect that, even if you don't like him! He serves the Terran prince personally. He's the head of Endymion's guard! Does that count for nothing?"

"Yes! No Terran is good for anything, and certainly not for marrying a princess!"

"Does it only matter because I'm princess?! Does my position as your daughter count for anything?! You're my father. You should want me to be happy!"

"I do want you to be happy!" the King countered defensively. "Just not with a Terran!"

"I can't choose where I find happiness! I didn't want this at first either, but it's right. Aphrodite blessed us. Why can't you?"

His eyes narrowed. "You asked the goddess before you came to me?"

Venus tossed her long hair back. "Would you have listened to me if I hadn't? You can't stop something the goddess has agreed to. I am ultimately Her servant. If you keep us apart, you will be seen as harming me, and you will incur Her wrath."

The King reached for his sword. His daughter immediately stepped between him and her lover. "Let me through."

"No. Won't you listen?" she asked, coming close to begging. "Can't you understand that there is no one else for me? He's it. He's the one. You are supposed to serve Her will as well. Can you not honor Her decision, if you will not heed mine?"

Her father's mood seemed beyond reconciling. "Leave me. I wish to think in peace."

Venus was ready to argue, but she curtailed the urge and bowed her head. "As you wish."

She quickly ushered Kunzite from the audience chamber, and he could see the beginnings of tears in her eyes. "Are you all right?" he asked quietly.

She growled, completely frustrated. "Why can't he understand?! I'm his only child. Shouldn't he want my happiness?"

Kunzite sighed faintly, running one hand over his fine silvery blonde hair. "He is thinking as king, not as your father. He does not consider me capable of ruling. While I do not agree, I can understand why he prefers you to choose a man from your planet. The Earth has been unstable for a great many years. Elysian's peace is still young."

"You're a king in your own right," she countered. "Only Endymion and his parents outrank you. Why should my father look down on you?"

"We should return," he suggested as a means to tactfully change subjects. "No doubt the Princess is looking for you. Your sisters, as well."

"You're right," Venus acquiesced tiredly. "I just want him to approve of us. You can understand that, can't you?"

"Of course," he soothed. He took her hand. "We can talk more once we've returned to the Silver Palace. Try not to fret so."

She had been looking out over the palace grounds on Venus one moment. The next, she was standing in the hall of the Moon Palace. She breathed a sigh of relief. "It's always so much easier here."

He nodded. "Here, there is no need to be anything other than what you are. You are practically your Princess's sister. You do not have to hide."

Venus laid her head against his shoulder. "I want to be free to be with you. Why can't our love be enough?"

"Sometimes politics has to be more important."

"Do you think my father is right?"

"You know I don't. I understand duty and its place. However, his objections to me are superficial at best. I wear your mark over my heart, love. I would not have allowed it if I thought I would be hindering you in some way."

She smiled. "Thank you, Kunzite. You always know how to make me feel better. Shall we walk in the gardens? I would like to enjoy our remaining time off before we return to babysitting the Prince and Princess."

"A walk would be lovely," he reassured her. "Would you like to change? As we are off duty, your uniform is unnecessary."

She glanced down at the orange, white, and blue Senshi's fuku she wore. "I barely realize I'm wearing it anymore. It's rather comfortable, certainly more so than a full gown. Besides, you are in uniform as well."

His lips twitched faintly. "I rarely wear anything else, as you are aware. I don't care for formal garments."

"Shall we walk, then?" she demanded tartly. "I want some time with you that isn't spent arguing over why we should or shouldn't be together."

Kunzite glanced up and down the hallway, ascertaining no others were near. Once he was satisfied, he pulled his lover into his embrace. "I love you, Venus. You know that, do you not?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. "Of course I do. I love you too. I committed to you. Do you have any idea how rare that is for my people? Most Venusians do not bind themselves to a single partner."

She started down the hall, but a pair of Venusian soldiers appeared and approached her. "My lady Princess," one- Adonis, Kunzite realized with a hint of disgust- said with a bow. "Your father, the King, requests your assistance in an urgent matter."

"What?" she asked, confused. "I was just with my father a few moments ago. There was nothing wrong."

Kunzite frowned. Something wasn't right… something… His instincts had never been wrong before. He let his magical senses rove, searching for the source of his discomfort. He realized what it was even as the other soldier reached for Venus's arm. There was a block laying over her powers, and a brewing teleportation spell. He reacted instantly.

In a blink, he was by her side, pulling her away. Another moment took them from the Moon entirely, to the safety of the Golden Palace on Earth. A quick wave of his hand closed the doors and sealed his chambers.

She shook her head, slightly stunned from the abrupt transfer. "Kunzite! What is going on?!"

"Your father was attempting to steal you away," he replied concisely. "There was a block over your powers and they were preparing to teleport with you. I realized this and reacted."

She tugged pointlessly on the door. "Let me out."

"No."

"Kunzite!" she snapped, exasperated. "Let me out. I need to speak with my father. Queen Serenity and the Princess will stand with me."

"No."

"Kunzite, I will teleport myself out if you won't," Venus threatened.

He shook his head. "You know as well as I that you have a very difficult time teleporting on your own."

Her temper was rapidly resurfacing, but she did her best to restrain it. Arguing with him blindly was completely nonproductive- Jadeite was living proof. "Keeping me here won't solve anything. My father could accuse you of kidnapping me, and this could become an interplanetary incident."

Kunzite watched her for a moment before vanishing himself. With a huff, Venus threw herself across his bed- _their_ bed- and waited for his inevitable return.

88888888

Kunzite reappeared just outside his now sealed rooms as Zoisite approached. "Welcome back, Kunzite-sama," the younger man greeted warmly. "I was just looking for you. May we speak in your chambers?"

Kunzite shook his head. "My rooms are currently unavailable. Perhaps yours?"

Zoisite cocked his head to the side, examining the door before him. "You've sealed your chambers? Why?"

"I believe we had business to discuss," his commander said icily.

He blanched as he felt Venus' presence. "What is going on?" he demanded. "Why is Venus here? She is supposed to be with the Princess, not locked up!" When the older man remained silent, Zoisite blew out an aggravated breath. "Kunzite. Please. Tell me."

Kunzite evaluated the young man that was in all but blood his brother. "Her father attempted to steal her away after we announced our intentions to wed. I brought her here to protect her."

"By locking her up?"

"By whatever means necessary."

Zoisite shook his head. "You need to talk to her then. Tell her about whatever has you so worried. Venus will understand."

Their eyes locked, pale blue to bright green. "Then what? Do I allow her to leave so her father can once again take her from me?"

The medic abruptly realized exactly what emotion he could see in his leader. Fear. He was afraid. Kunzite was a veteran of many battles and a fierce warrior. Zoisite couldn't recall a single fight that had scared him. The thought of losing Venus, however, did just that. "I didn't say to let her be taken. Do you think you're the only one frightened, Kunzite-sama? I worry, so often, that Mercury's family will disapprove of us. I worry they will want her to be with a man more capable of ruling. I fear for us. Venus will understand your fears." He lifted his right hand, where Mercury's symbol shown on its back. "Whatever her father may feel, you can't be separated by him. You've been bound together. Talk to her. She will understand."

Kunzite turned his back, and Zoisite heard a faint sigh. "You are right," he admitted in a low voice. "She does not deserve this. She must think I do not trust her."

"Our business can wait," Zoisite said kindly. "Talk to her."

"I will. Thank you."

The medic walked off, leaving Kunzite facing the door to his chambers. He placed his hand against the door, and the spell lifted. He opened it and stepped inside.

Venus was sitting on his bed, staring pointedly past his head. Her anger was visible in the flush of her cheeks and narrowed eyes.

"Venus," he began slowly, "I… apologize."

She let the words hang for a while before she said anything. "I take it, given that you came through the door rather than teleporting, that the door is no longer sealed."

"It is not," he replied. "You are free to leave if you so wish, but I hope that you will allow me to explain before you do."

She finally looked at him directly. "I expect you to explain, but I'm not sure if it should be now. I'm quite furious with you."

He met her eyes squarely. "You have every right to be. I reacted poorly, and did not provide adequate explanation. You must have thought I did not trust you."

"Do you?"

"Yes. And I apologize, again, for ever allowing you to believe otherwise."

She sighed and patted the bed beside her. "Tell me why."

He seated himself. "I am not accustomed to uncertainty or fear. I did not know these things before you, yet now I seem to worry endlessly. To many, I was wrong to pursue a relationship with you. I reached far beyond my station. I find in recent times that I am afraid you will be taken from me, and that it would make you happier to be with another."

"Happier?" she repeated, bewildered. "You were afraid that I would be happier with someone else? Kunzite, I committed myself to our relationship. We are mates. I would never want anyone but you."

"I understand that," he murmured, "yet the fear lingers. You are an amazing woman. No doubt many men more suitable for you are out there, trying to win you away from me. Yes, I was wrong to keep you here unwillingly, but I was trying in the only way I knew to control the situation. I am unused to lacking control."

"You can't control love," Venus said with a faint smile. "Fear is reasonable, because love is unpredictable. Sometimes, it's referred to as a great madness. How could you not be frightened, knowing your very soul rests in the hands of another?"

Kunzite reached out slowly, running his fingers through a few strands of her bright blonde hair. When she did not pull away, he continued, shifting her until she was leaning against his chest. "You speak so knowledgeably, yet I fear I will never understand how this makes me feel."

"I am hardly the Senshi of Love for nothing," she reminded him playfully, already forgiving him. "These things… I do not know how I _know_, precisely, yet I do. Perhaps it is Aphrodite's influence."

They rested there together for several minutes. "I should take you home," Kunzite said finally.

"Must we?" she asked, enjoying his company too much to want to leave.

"Your father will be concerned."

Venus grimaced. "He'll be furious."

"Rightly so. To his mind, I abducted his only daughter. No doubt Adonis will already have related the entire incident. It would be best if you go to him."

"He will do his best to keep us apart."

"That," Kunzite replied firmly, "I will not permit. While I will take the repercussions for my actions, I will not be separated from you. You are my life, Venus. My life, my heart, and my soul. Regardless of your father's will, I will not lose you."

"Thank you," she murmured. "You're right. We should resolve this now."

He got to his feet with great reluctance and assisted her to hers. "Would you prefer to return to the Moon first, or do you wish to speak your father immediately?"

"The Moon," she decided after a moment. "I want my sisters by my side. He would not dare act against the Guardian Senshi as a whole."

"No, I doubt he would. You and your sisters create a formidable team." He laid his hands across hers and took them easily to the Princess' sitting room, the Senshi's typical choice of location at which to convene. Endymion and Serenity were seated together on a divan while the other girls were draped across various pieces of furniture. They all glanced up at the new arrivals. Venus took charge.

"Girls, I could use your help."

"Anything," Mars replied without missing a beat. Mercury and Jupiter nodded while Endymion and Serenity looked on.

"Is something wrong, Kunzite?" the Prince asked coolly.

"Merely a small issue," the lord responded in the same tone. "Venus wishes for her sisters' support."

Serenity began to get to her feet. "Venus, what happened?"

"My father is opposed to my marrying Kunzite," she explained. "Can you spare us, Serenity? I don't think he would oppose all of us together."

"Yes, of course. You know your happiness is important to me. Would you like me to accompany you?"

Venus shook her head with a smile. "Thank you, but no. We'll send one of the Shitennou to sit with you and Endymion. I know you have so little time to spend with him between each of your responsibilities."

"I'll get Nephrite," Jupiter volunteered, sprinting off to find her betrothed.

"Zoisite and Jadeite are still on Earth," Mercury told them. "They plan to return within the day."

Endymion nodded. "Yes, Zoisite contacted me to say their mission was delayed due to a storm."

Nephrite and Jupiter stepped back in, and the tall man looked automatically to his leader. "Am I to assume that I am on duty today after all?"

"I apologize," Kunzite answered. "Please stay with the Prince and Princess until we return."

He grinned. "It's not a problem. I enjoy their company." He threw himself down in the same chair his lover had previously occupied.

The Senshi glanced at the couple. "Should we henshin, then?" Mars asked, gesturing absently at the gown she was wearing.

"Please," Venus requested.

A second and a few flashes of intense light turned three princesses to three warriors. Jupiter stretched. "I like being a Senshi. Dresses are nice, but our uniforms are so much more practical."

"Shall we go then?" Mercury asked. "To your father's hall, I assume."

"Form a ring," their leader instructed.

The girls did so, joining hands. Kunzite merely stood at the edge, watching. He could simply transport himself.

"SAILOR TELEPORT!"

They disappeared in an even brighter flare, and he followed silently. Nephrite, Serenity, and Endymion watched as the lights faded.

"Well, they'll have it solved in an hour or so," Nephrite finally commented. "Do you two want to do anything in particular, or do you plan on laying around being romantic?"

88888888

The Senshi rematerialized in the center of the courtyard in front of the Venusian Palace. Venus faced it with a sigh.

"Let the fun begin," she mused.

"Is there anything specifically you need us to contribute?" Mars asked. A fireball appeared in her palm. "I could fry that stupid foot soldier your father seems to prefer for you."

Mercury glanced at it and doused it with her ice. "Violence will not force the King to accept Kunzite. We are merely here to support them, and to demonstrate that our Queen and Princess have already approved the match."

Jupiter sighed. "So we just get to stand there. This will be boring."

Venus offered her friends a quick smile. "Still, thank you for helping."

Jupiter waved it off. "Who are we to stand in the way of love? Our families have taken the news relatively well. It was inevitable that someone wouldn't. By standing for you in this, we also take a stand for ourselves in case someone else does."

Kunzite ignored the others and gathered Venus close for a quick embrace. "No matter what happens, I will always love you, and nothing will keep us apart."

She smiled crookedly. "Nothing?"

"Nothing," he vowed.

"Let's go," Mars said impatiently. "The longer your father frets over this, the more stubborn he'll be."

"Remember," Mercury added, "though he still rules, you technically hold a higher rank as the bearer of the Venus Crystal. You have been recognized as the absolute ruler of this planet. Whether he agrees or not, your decision is made and approved by the gods."

Venus squared her shoulders and with her sisters and lover walked boldly into the palace. A few guards began to object, but she quieted them with a single look and continued directly to the throne room.

"The entire court is here," Jupiter murmured.

"Good," Venus whispered back. "Witnesses."

Some minister of something had been going on, but he cut off immediately at the Princess's approach. "Your Highness!" he exclaimed. "What a surprise!"

She leveled a cold look at him. "My business is with the King."

The man backed away quickly, frightened by the look in her eye. "Yes, of course, Your Highness. I beg your pardon."

She faced the King. "You made a mistake, attempting to take me from my betrothed. We have bound our souls together in the old way, and that cannot be changed by your disagreement."

Whispers broke out among the various members of the court, and the Senshi noticed a number of ladies glaring at the King, including members of Aphrodite's temple.

A hard look settled on the King's face. "I merely wished to ensure a suitable match for my daughter."

"I don't think you were seeing me as your daughter. You saw the princess, not the woman. However, both agree fully that there will be no other."

Realizing the unease settling in the court, he attempted to smooth over the situation. "Perhaps we should speak privately, daughter."

She shook her head. "I attempted that previously and you brushed aside my words. Now the Guardians stand here with me, and the Court will bear witness. I will not be separated from Lord Kunzite. He is my perfect mate and that will never change."

His gaze hardened once more. "He is unsuitable! Perhaps you wish me to see you as a woman rather than a princess, but the truth that you are a princess remains. You must choose a mate that is suited to rule!"

"Kunzite is one of the four kings of Terra," Mars stated, stepping forward. "He is a great soldier and is the Prince's closest confidante. Men he trained have been found suitable as our husbands, and will be kings of our worlds. Why should their leader, the greatest of the four, be less suited than those that answer to him?"

Jupiter moved to flank the others. "Lord Kunzite has been acclaimed in the Lunar Court as both a warrior and a wise ruler. His regions in Terra have prospered under his care even while he works for the high prince."

"He and his men have quelled the fighting that ruled Terra for many generations," Mercury added. "The four Shitennou are seen as heroes. Both the good Queen Serenity and her heir support this match, and the gods smile upon them. You may disagree, but the decision has been made."

"Everyone," Venus murmured. "Thank you." Kunzite nodded in agreement.

The king heaved a heavy sigh. "Come here, child."

Venus strode forward, at once hesitant and bold. "Yes?"

To the shock of the entire Court, the King rose from the throne to embrace his daughter. "I am sorry, my dear girl. I merely worry for you, as the last of our family. I want you to have a strong husband to stand at your side. As both your father and your king, I feared that you would suffer if your mate was lacking."

Venus returned the embrace. "I understand. After all, Grandmother, while she was still alive, told me she had feared the same for you."

She stepped away, into her friends' comforting presence. Mars focused on the King. "What say you, then? Will you support your daughter, and the mate she has chosen?"

Silence reigned for a long moment until the King nodded. "Let it be known that the Princess Venus will be wed to the Lord Kunzite of Terra, and that the match has the support of all," he proclaimed.

Applause broke out through the Court as Venus beamed. She took Kunzite's hand and led him forward, into the full view of the witnesses. "Lords and ladies of the court, my husband to be and future King of Venus, Lord Kunzite!"

And before the entire assembly, she pulled her one true love in for a long and passionate kiss.

88888888

AN: I wasn't really sure how to wrap this up, so I hope that was okay. For those that know the drill, the usual applies. For those that don't, I love reviews of any variety and take whatever you have to say. Questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, what have you. For those that want to know, there are two other, similar one-shots. One for Mars and Jadeite and one for Mercury and Zoisite. I may at some point in the future write another for Jupiter and Nephrite. To those that want the story that spawned this, the first in the series is Time Travel Trouble. Till next time!


End file.
